


A Moment of Weakness

by Bird_of_Time



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clothed Sex, DaveRose - Freeform, Dersecest - Freeform, Desperation is a drug, Dubcon i guess?, F/M, Sibling Incest, They gon frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Time/pseuds/Bird_of_Time
Summary: Rose is alone and gets a late-night visit from her dearest ecto-brother. Dave is not very smooth, but firm. They bang.





	

Rose studied her work. The rough draft she had been working on was coming along nicely, but she was in a rut. A critical scene, the romantic height of the protagonist and antagonist, their friction breaking way in a heated night of passion. It was a gripping scene, passion, sex, foreshadowing of regret... at least, that's what she wanted it to be. But somehow, she was not able to put it into words. It had kept her up for hours, and now, in the dead of night, she felt more than frustrated.  
She tried everything to get her imagination started, read the right books, lit candles, even put on very risqué negligee, but without results. It only made her mind turn to sex itself, which grew to be more and more distracting. She was about to recline onto the bed to free her mind when she heard a knock on the door.  
When she opened the door, Dave stood before her. As usual, he was sporting his red godtier robes and a poker face, though she could imagine the thoughts he was having, the way she was dressed, leaning against the frame and displaying her shapely body. She didn't mind all too much at the moment, actually. She smiled slyly when in the silence, an idea took shape. “Dave” she said, calmly. “Rose” he answered, just as dryly. “What brings you here to my humble abode? And at this time?” He cleared his throat. “Just wanted to see how my sis is doing, w/o Kan around. Thought you would be lonely so... yeah.” He shrugged, evidently not sure himself what he expected.  
Rose rolled her eyes and turned, giving Dave just enough room to follow her gesture and step inside. With a final look outside, making sure not more people were about at this hour, she closed the door behind him.

“You want me to do what now?” Rose chuckled. Dave sounded almost panicked. “I want you to seduce me, Dave. I want to learn of the forbidden love between siblings, or as close as it gets, so I can channel it into my book. I would call it research.” “Well, I'd call it all kind of stuff.” Dave shifted uncomfortably. He and Rose were sitting on her bed, at her suggestion, and despite his gut feeling, he just went along. What a predicament. Something about the whole situation felt off, but no matter how queasy he felt, his boner seemed to enjoy the show. He could barely keeps his eyes from wandering over the dark black dessous that barely managed to cover Rose's body. Her bra seemed to consist of nothing more than the idea of lace, held together by thin bands that seemed to barely hold onto the soft mounds underneath. Her panties were even worse, again thin bands, fanning out over her hips to draw the eye towards... Dave swallowed hard. He wasn't sure how long he could hide his raging erection.

Rose shifted closer to Dave. He seemed nervous, but receptive. However, as clear as his arousal was to her, it wasn't enough. She needed him to actually be the one to take charge. She shifted closer again. Now, her shoulder was brushing against his arm, and she knew that she was giving him a more than convincing view of her décolleté. She brought her arms forward to smush her breasts together for added effect. If this wasn't working she would run out of ideas soon. When he didn't show much of a reaction, she decided it was time for drastic measures. She leaned towards Dave and brought her lips close to his ear, and whispered “That was all a lie. I just want your co-” Before she could end the sentence, she felt a shift in the atmosphere, as if a tight rubber band had suddenly snapped. Before she knew it, Dave had her pressed onto the bed, his lips hot on hers, kissing her with more passion than skill, but she wasn't about to complain. No, she kissed back, a smile forming on her lips.

He didn't leave her any time to breathe when he broke the kiss, lifted her off the bed and pressed her face-first into the cool wall. She gasped, half excited, half pained, and she heard Dave curse under his breath. Suddenly, he yanked at her panties, pushing the just enough to the side to reveal her already moist slit, glistening in the dim light of the bedroom. He pressed something against her, and at first, she expected it to be his finger, but her calculations were off. He was too desperate too care much about foreplay. With a jerk, he pushed the engorged head of his dick into her, prying her open without much care. Next thing she knew, he grabbed her hips, yanked to impale her fully onto his cock and pistoned away, leaving her no choice but to cling to the wall for her dear life.  
Rose's head kept bumping into the hard wall, but she barely registered the pain. Too much was the sudden, feral fuck from Dave. It took her over and washed away all thought or calculation she might have made in preparation. All she could think about was his thick member filling her, gliding in and out, his balls slapping against her flesh with every thrust. It felt almost painful, almost too big, but almost was not too much, so she just moaned and whined every time his dick scraped at her insides.

It was over all too soon, too pent up where their feelings. Dave could feel the knot forming in his stomach, ready to burst at any moment. He was about to cum and nothing could make him pull out, his mind was hazy with lust and all he could do was chase that feeling, the promise of climax.  
When he finally came, his entire body rushed into Rose, pressing against the wall, his cock almost grazing her cervix, so deep was he inside her. He spurted once, twice, thrice, too many times to count, deep into Rose, right into her centre, filling her up with his cum. He held her close, so close. At least until his climax subsided. With a final twitch, his dick retracted as he pulled back. White goo rushed after it, running over Rose's thighs and spilling onto the floor.  
She was still leaning heavily against the wall, breathing hard, caught in the afterglow, when he realized what he had done. “Fuck. Oh shit.” He pulled his pants back up and looked down at himself. He looked completely spotless. Was this even real? With a mumbled apology he rushed out of the house, swearing all the way.

When Rose opened her eyes, she was alone in the room. Everything seemed to be the same as a few minutes ago, if it weren't for the cum still rolling down her inner thigh. She adjusted her panties, trapping the cum still inside her, and collected some of the globs on her leg. She looked at it for a moment, perplexed. Then, she smiled. She put the finger in her mouth and let the saltiness wash over her palate, content with the knowledge of how to write her final chapter now.

**Author's Note:**

> My shame. But who cares, not like anyone I know will ever know about this.


End file.
